A Summer Romance
by animeotakupooh
Summary: All summer romances are romantic. Here is my dream summer romance with none other than ruka-pyon and me! Will ours come to an end like others or will it have a happy ever after? Read more to find out. Also R
1. Chapter 1

**Title – A Summer Romance**

All summer romances are romantic. I never had one but I have read a whole lot about them. Here is my dream summer romance with none other than ruka-pyon and me! Will ours come to an end like others or will it have a happy ever after? Read more to find out. Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

Points –

a. 'thoughts'

b. "dialogue"

c. _singing or background music_

d. **scene change**

* * *

**End Of School**

"Yay its summer time!" I screamed as I got out of school. "No more long exams or silly tests or silly cheerleaders troubling me!"

"And we all know what summer means…" Mikan said.

"What?"

"Teaching kids, writing more songs for my band and long study sessions with you-know-who!"

Mikan chan has her own band and we perform at the café just down the street from my house. I'm their song writer. I sing too. But only sometimes and in the shower. I think I'll freak if someone heard me singing.

"Who?"

"You know what Hikari, for someone who has a ninety five plus average you are dense!"

"No seriously, who?"

"Ruka-kun! Who else?" mikan almost screamed.

"Shh! It's a secret!!! Do you want everyone to find out?" I asked.

The deal was that Ruka-kun was one of those really popular guys. The kind who, you know, played football, went to parties, went on dates with pretty cheerleaders and so on and so forth. I wouldn't really know as I wasn't popular. I was one of those shy bookworms who sat in a corner and studied, got good grades, did some charity by teaching kids in their dad's summer camps and never and by principle NEVER made social contact with really popular people like Ruka-kun and his rumored girlfriend Hotaru.

I guess that was the whole reason he didn't want people to know he was secretly tutored by me. I know his snob of a friend Natsume would disapprove. He had come along on a study session once and was nodding at me dissatisfied all the time. That was three summers back. Now he rarely visited. Once or twice occasionally, after dark or so.

I don't mind really. It's not like I really like Ruka-kun. Sure you would say that no girl in their right minds would tell anyone that they had no interest in Ruka-kun, the god from junior high. Obviously, three summers ago I would have considered them nuts too. But I guess people change and we eventually learn to move on from the past. Time can heal almost anything when you give yourself some time.

"You must be in deep thought, huh?" mikan asked.

"No. I'm not. Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Oh no reason. You were exceptionally quite all the way from the school exit to the parking lot. I can tell the difference anyways. You are always so hyper when we decide to go for ice cream when school is over"

"Ice-cream?" my head shot up. Ice cream is the first love of my life. "When did we decide that?" I asked excitedly, getting in the car. I didn't care actually. Anytime is good for deciding to have ice cream. Especially when you know you have nine whole weeks of fun in front of you. Better still if you have your friend there with you.

"Just now. I decided it. So let's go!"

We both jumped into Mikan's car and drove to my favorite ice cream store – Purple Teddy! I would be driving my own car if say certain someone aka I hadn't gotten into an accident with it because of her completely useless driving skills. I was a pretty good mechanic but a hopeless driver. So my punishment was to fix it on my own. I did that, but I did it too quickly and I got extended punishment of no driving till I learnt from a professional.

Well, mop up these sad thoughts. Its ice cream time and summer time.

* * *

**xxx—flashback---xxx**

I think it was about a week ago.

I was sitting in a silent corner of the library, reading a book on advanced chemistry for my project. That's when Ruka had come to talk to me.

"Tenshi –san, can I ask you something?" he whispered.

It was a library you know…

"Yeah. What's up Nogi - san?" I asked.

"Well, you got into the Tokyo University through the entrance exam last month, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well. I was going to take the entrance exam they hold in mid summer. I was wondering if you could tutor me…"

"I would like to. But, I work for my dad's summer camp in the morning and have to work with mikan chan at the summer café at evenings, so I will only be able to tutor you in the afternoon. Can I ask you something?"

"Thank you and yes."

"Why didn't you ask imai-san?" I asked. Hotaru was way smarter than me.

"Well, the truth is that no one knows that I want to give study in Tokyo University. So I couldn't tell anyone else. Can you please keep this a secret?"

"Yes. But only on a condition. You should call me Hikari and not Tenshi-san. It feels weird as everyone calls my mom Tenshi-san. Deal?"

"Deal. but you have to call me Ruka then too."

"Okay"

xxx---end of flashback ---xxx

* * *

**Author's note – My name in the story is Hikari Tenshi (in American style). Also this is a Ruka x Me fan fiction. So sorry to all the RuRu supporters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – A Summer Romance**

All summer romances are romantic. I never had one but I have read a whole lot about them. Here is my dream summer romance with none other than ruka-pyon and me! Enjoy and please R&R!

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato. I only own Hikari Tenshi**.

* * *

Points –

a. 'thoughts'

b. "dialogue"

c. _singing or background music_

d. **scene change**

* * *

**At Purple Teddy**

Mikan and I walked in. Mikan ordered her favorite strawberry ice cream and I ordered my favorite vanilla ice cream. Ice cram is the second love of my life. Haven't found my r. right yet. He will be my first love.

It was in this very same ice cream shop that Mikan had found out about me tutoring Ruka kun. She hadn't pestered me for details, once I said that he had asked me not to tell anyone anything.

I was lucky. Once Mikan makes up her mind about something, you don't want to be the one standing in her way. I found that out the following evening at band practice.

* * *

**At Summer Café**

"Okay guys. I got the next song ready." I announced as I walked into the café.

I looked around to see if everyone was present. Anna, Nonoko, Aoi and mikan were all present. "Yay! You are so cool Hikari." Aoi announced. Everyone read through their notes.

We decided to practice right away.

"you know what guys?" mikan asked.

"what?"

"I think we should see the song being performed once you know. Why don't we ask …?"

Oh no. she wouldn't.

"… Hikari to perform it for us?"

"yes. I think that's a good idea." Anna said.

"No it isn't" I said.

"Come on, Hikari! Once we see it being done, we will have a better idea of the final product!" Nonoko agreed.

"do I have to?" I groaned.

"yes" mikan said as she pushed a mike towards me.

"well, only once. Besides I have to leave early today as I have some work to be done elsewhere, okay?"

"Fine!" everyone shouted pushing me unto the stage where the instruments were kept. I picked up the guitar and started strumming.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Everyone started clapping. "That was so good. Remind me why you aren't a part of the band again?" Mikan said.

"You know why…"

"well thanks anyways. You are an important part of the band after all"

"Well I'll be off now. Bye everyone"

With that I walked out of the café. To my surprise, Ruka was waiting for me outside.

"I didn't know you sang that well" he said.

"did you hear me singing?" I asked.

"yes"

I totally freaked out now. I wasn't used to people other then the family and band listening to me singing.

"you sing well."

I blushed. I hoped Ruka hadn't noticed. Then Ruka and I got into his truck and drove off.

'You have changed a lot Ruka' I thought.

'You're not the same person I knew four years ago, Hikari.' He thought.

* * *

**In The Truck**

"So where did you want to take me Ruka-kun?" I asked.

"Well you are going to tutor me. So I wanted to show you some books I already have, which may help. Also I wanted to discuss a few things with you." He replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, the entrance exam is on March 15th. So we'll have to work a timetable around that. Also my test will be on mathematics only, so there won't be a really great need to study anything else."

"Well that makes it a whole lot easier for us. If I remember correctly, then the test will be on this year's portions and they are not very hard. Plus math is my strong point, so I guess we have some luck on our side then!"

"I hope so. I think I'll need a lot."

The rest of the trip continued in silence. Ruka drove to a library near his house. We decided on the books we needed to study from and we decided the library as the venue as it was near dad's camp and his house too. So I guess, I had my work cut out for me. We sat down and made a timetable that night. It was almost nine when we came up with a suitable solution and Ruka offered to drop me at my house. I decided to go on my own.

* * *

**At My House**

When I came home I had a surprise waiting for me.

"What happened dad?" I asked.

"We had an amazing turnout for the camp. All thanks to you too. Many little kids have signed up for your flexible morning classes." Dad beamed

I felt proud. My role was actually quite minor. Last year, there was this group of little kids who had not yet decided what subjects they would like to study or what activities they would do. So I had come up with the idea of flexi classes. That is, we would try out something new every week.

We tried various activities like painting and drawing and sketching and pottery and so on and so forth. We sometimes only played various silly made up games. But I guess it was a whole lot of fun. And this year we were going to have even more fun!

So dad and mom had to go and stay at the site earlier than planned to see if they could accommodate so many students. Miraculously, I was allowed to stay back at the house as I had other 'commitments' here.

So I was going to be home alone. Well, I don't know how that will turn out. Mom and dad have to leave first thing tomorrow. So I helped them prepare. I also got a whole set of house keys, some money and also my car keys back! But it was all only for emergency.

And we all know that an ice cream craving is an emergency!

* * *

**In The Morning**

"Take care sweetie, bye now." Dad said and he went to take the car out.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't open the door for people you don't know, be careful while handling the oven….blah…blah….blah"

I know the usual list of dos and don'ts

"And no taking the car out for ice-cream cravings!"

"Mom!"

"Okay, I was only kidding. But take care sweetie" mom said as she got into the car.

"We love you, bye!"

"I love you too! Bye! Drive safely!" I waved to them. Once they were out of sight, I went back in. I had this morning free, so I decided to go in and clean the house and then think of more songs.

* * *

**Author's note – The scene is that of a country side and I know the date might not seem correct, but I'm trying to fit everything around ruka's birthday which will be important for this story. So bear with me!**


End file.
